


Clip #7

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Behind the Scenes, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Crack, Cuz...cuz of all the animal friends he has, Disney Princess Obi-Wan Kenobi, Interviews, The Force, The Force Abilities, Y'Know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Oh! It’s what the Knights and Masters use to throw their Padawans!” The youngling informs with confidence.Behind them, the Knight groans and drops their face into their hands.The scene returns to the two Troopers from before. Captain Rex nods his head.“Yeah, that makes sense.”-OR: The Jedi and Clones discuss just what the Force is
Series: Interviews [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Clip #7

“The Force…”

Two Clone Troopers stand side by side. One has blue paint on their armor and the other had orange on theirs. Neither wore their buckets.

The first trooper that spoke up is identified as  _ Captain Rex  _ and his eyes are squinted in thought.

“It’s...well…”

The scene changes. Instead of two Clone Troopers, a youngling fills the Holo. They’re a small human with brown hair and striking green eyes. Behind them is a Jedi Knight watching the youngling with a raised brow.

“Oh! It’s what the Knights and Masters use to throw their Padawans!” The youngling informs with confidence.

Behind them, the Knight groans and drops their face into their hands.

The scene returns to the two Troopers from before. Captain Rex nods his head.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

The Trooper next to him raises an eyebrow.

_ Marshal Commander Cody _

“How does that make sense?” Commander Cody asks, and the Captain snorts.

“You’re telling me your General  _ doesn’t  _ throw you off walls or buildings?”

The scene abruptly changes to a room with three Jedi sitting on a couch. The middle Jedi widens his eyes and rounds on the other two sitting on either side of him.

_ Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi _

“YOU WHAT?!” Kenobi’s voice seems to echo through the room and the two other Jedi shrink in on themselves.

_ Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker _

“Rex doesn’t mind.” The Knight sheepishly attempts to defend himself.

_ Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano _

“Yeah,” The Padawan also tries to defend their actions with a sheepish voice. “Besides, Rex knows we’ll catch him.”

Kenobi closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose while also taking a deep breath in.

“What, like  _ you  _ don’t do that to Cody?” Skywalker asks. 

“No.” Kenobi snaps.

“You  _ do  _ do things that raise his stress levels, though,” Tano adds. Kenobi opens his eyes and looks at her.

The scene returns to Captain Rex and Commander Cody.

“Fine, “General Kenobi might not use the Force to throw you off things,” the Captain starts. “But he  _ does  _ have that one quirk.”

Commander Cody stares the Captain down. Captain Rex raises his eyebrows at him as if to say “you know”. Commander Cody seems to get what the Captain is trying to say.

“The Force is what General Kenobi uses to attract different creatures.” Commander Cody states simply.

Captain Rex nods. “The amount of Tooka’s I’ve seen on  _ The Negotiator  _ is...well…” Rex trails off.

The clip changes back to the three Jedi.

Master Kenobi’s face has turned an exceptional shade of red. The other two Jedi seem to have been swapping stories back and forth, all detailing the times Master Kenobi has managed to attract an animal or two.

“Oh, but those Bantha’s!” Padawan Tano laughs loudly as she tries to tell another story.

“The one’s that-” Skywalker tried to finish the story as well, but was unable to get the words past his laughter.

Kenobi’s red face stares into the recorder, accepting his fate.

“Force help me.” He pleads.

The clip ends.


End file.
